What Could Have Been
by alpha aquarii
Summary: Jack takes Kimiko out to watch fireworks. Jackkim friendship, slight romance. Oneshot.


Hi everyone I'm back! I cut my pinky in science and had to be taken out of school to be taken to the emergency room in the hospital, so I can't type very well. Here's another jackkim, but it's more of a friendship-thing than romance. I know it's short, sorry about that. I swear, when I finish this I'll start a multichaptered fic, cuz this is another oneshot. It takes place after Rai joins up with Wuya. Characters might be a little OOC, and the story might be very fast-paced, sorry for the inconvience (I still can't spell that word and even Microsoft Word doesn't tell me how!).

What Could Have Been

Kimiko's POV

It's been a week since Rai betrayed us, but the same feeling's still around. It doesn't look like he wants to come back. The thought enrages me. How could Rai just leave us like that just because he didn't become an apprentice? It's so unlike him that I sometimes wonder if he's been, like, _possessed _or something. Ever since he left it's been so gloomy around here you'd swear there was a funeral every day…

These thoughts of despair chase around in my head, until I finally fall asleep in my warm bed. I dream of Rai coming back to the Xiaolin side, but then the dream turns into a nightmare as Rai starts beating up Jack, who's been staying with us at the temple. In my dream I start crying and beg Rai to stop, but he can't hear me. Not even Jack Spicer deserves what Rai's doing to him.

I wake up drenched in cold sweat, my heart beating furiously. I take huge breaths, trying to calm down. It's still pitch-black outside with stars dotting the sky. I feel hot and tired, like I've just run a marathon. I throw off my blanket, trying to cool off. It doesn't help that my element's fire.

I lie perfectly still for awhile, until I get cold and put my blanket back on. I take deep, even breaths and soon I drop into a dreamless slumber…

-

My internal alarm clock wakes me up at exactly 6:30 a.m. I sit up, groaning, and rub my eyes. If I wasn't up by seven, Omi would come in and drench me with ice-cold water from the Orb of Tornami. I shuddered; I had been through that once- it wasn't pleasant.

I think I had a nightmare last night, but strangely enough, I can't remember what it was about. Something concerning Rai… and Jack…

I shrug it off and change my clothes. I add a bit of makeup and set off to the dining room.

Clay is the only one not up yet. I take a seat in between the guys and notice how tired they look as they eat. Even Omi is not as chipper and cheerful as he usually is. Both him and Jack have dark circles under their eyes, I imagine I have them too. They greet me briefly, then Omi brings his dish to the kitchen for seconds.

Jack and I are quiet for a while as we eat. Then Jack speaks. "So, Kimiko…" It surprises me how…normal…his voice sounds without his usual 'evil' flair. It's almost likeable. "Are you busy tonight?"

I give a start. What does this mean? I guess I'll find out when I say no. So I do.

"Okay then. Well…d'you wanna, um…" He takes a breath and starts over. "I was thinking of heading to the park a little way from here tonight. Wanna come with me?"

I know that park. Sometimes when Master Fung lets us have the day off (which is kind of rare) me, Rai, Clay, and Omi would go there. The place has fireworks every night.

"Sure," I say. For once it doesn't look like Jack is making a plan to steal our wu. "What time?"

"I was thinking just after dinner."

"That sounds fine." Wow. One thing I can tell already is that this will be one interesting experience.

-

I finish dinner before any of the guys and duck into my room. I quickly change into some jeans and a light blue t-shirt and dab on some more makeup. Jack knocks on my door a few minutes later, and we sneak out the temple doors.

It's a breezy night, and the sky is a dark, dark blue color with a few stars. The fireworks have started already, exploding into a million different, bright colors with a loud _boom._ Jack and I hurry across the street and sit under a large tree close to the fireworks. There aren't many people around, so we have a clear view. A man walks near us, his arms laden with merchandise, offering to sell us something. Jack irritably shooes him away.

I turn my full attention on the fireworks. It amazes me how perfect they look, rising up in the sky and exploding into a bazillion colors. I feel totally at peace out here, watching the light show. It's pure eye candy. I can just forget all about my worries and stress about Rai and simply--

"Kimiko!" –_relax._ An annoyingly familiar voice shakes me out of my peaceful state. I lazily turn my head around to see Omi and Clay rushing towards me and Jack.

"Chill, guys. I'm here of my own free will." I say, seeing both of them having their wu out and pointed at Jack.

"With Jack Spicer?" Clay lowers the Fist of Tebigong but looks ready to tackle Jack nevertheless.

I roll my eyes as if this is the daftest statement I've ever heard. "Yes, with Jack Spicer."

"You should have left a note! Master Fung and I were most worried that Jack might have taken you prisoner again! Or that he was using you to steal the shen-gong-wu! Or that-"

"Hey! Losers!" Jack draws attention to the fact that he is still there. "I brought Kimiko here because I thought it would take her mind off of worrying about Raimundo. But if you two can't get off my case because you think stealing wu is all I care about, then fine! That's one thing _I'll _never do again!" He storms off, and I realize he isn't heading back to the temple.

I catch the guys' eyes, and Clay nods. I know what I have to do. I race after Jack, and put my hand on his shoulder when I reach him.

He shrugs me off and keeps walking. "What do _you_ want?" he says, glaring at me.

"Jack. Leave it. The guys are jerks, they wouldn't understand." I pause. He isn't stopping, isn't giving any sign of hearing me. "I had fun tonight." I say softly.

He stops in his tracks, and I stop too. "Really?"

"Yeah."

He smiles, "Well then, would you like to do it again sometime? I mean, without cowboy and cue ball butting in?"

I smile back. "No. Not at all."

In fact, I think I'm looking forward to it.

I'm on an updating frenzy today! Second oneshot I created today! I really need to do my homework though, so my next fic (which'll be a multichaptered fic) won't be up for a while. Review please!


End file.
